


Twick or Tweet

by GingerHeart



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle has finally figured out what Halloween is all about....</p><p>Tommy takes her trick or treating...</p><p>This is fluff, just pure fluff....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twick or Tweet

Isabelle was so excited, she had finally figured out what Halloween was all about, thanks to her Daddy.

As they were sitting at the table eating breakfast, he spoke to her in a soft voice. “See pumpkin, we go up to the door, knock, then we say Trick or Treat and they give you candy.” Her blue green eyes grew wide and she clapped, “So all I hav to say is Twick or Tweet and gets free candy Daddy. Really?”

He laughed, tapping her nose with his finger, “Yes princess that is all you have to do. She bounced around in her seat, “Can we go get candy now Daddy?” He laughed, “Oh no, we can’t go until tonight. Mommy said we have to eat dinner first, then you get to put on your costume then Daddy is taking you trick or treating. You’re going to be the prettiest kitty too.”

"Ok Daddy. I’m a kitty, meow" as she got down from the chair. He laughed at her. He got up and grabbed his gym bag, kissing them both before he headed out the door.

Later that evening as they were sitting at the dinner table, he couldn’t help but laugh as his wife got frustrated with Isabelle. She was so excited and just picked at her food. He looked over at her and furrowed his brow and in his best dad voice told her, “Isabelle Conner, you eat your dinner so we can go trick or treating. Papaw is waiting to see you.” She smiled at him and picked up her fork, “Ok” and began eating her dinner. She pushed her plate back and announced, “I done. Let’s go get candy”. Her mom picked her up and took off the napkin she had tied around her neck. She helped her get into the black tu tu she had made and put her ears on her. She took some photos and then told them to go have fun. She was staying behind to pass out candy.

As they walked down the street, Tommy took her hand and held her orange bucket in his other one. He smiled as he looked down at her, “You’re the prettiest little kitty in the world pumpkin” She smiled up at him, “You’re the prettiest Daddy in the world”. He chuckled as he walked her up to the first house. He bent down, speaking softly to her, “Remember what you’re supposed to say?” She nodded her head, “Yes, I ‘posed to say Twick or Tweet” he beamed, “That’s right. Ok go on” He stood back as he watched her walk up to the door. The elder lady who opened the door gushed over her costume. He could hear Isabelle’s sweet voice, “Twick or Tweet please” as the lady put candy in her bucket. She turned and ran to him, “Look, look. I got candy.” He smiled, “Of course you did pumpkin. Ready to get some more?” “Yes please”.

He took her up and down the street, holding her hand and smiling as she always said thank you after getting her candy. They’d been at it for almost a couple of hours and he could tell she was getting tired. She tugged his hand, “Daddy, pick me up”, he stooped down and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. “Oh is my little pumpkin tired?” he asked her while rubbing her back. “Uh huh” her voice sleepy. He carried her back the whole way home as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

As they came in the house, he sat her pumpkin bucket down on the table and carried her upstairs to her room. He removed her little cat ears, tu tu and took off her jumper. He slipped her gown over her head and pulled back the covers. He laid her back gently and bent down to kiss her forehead. She half opened her little eyes smiling up at him. “Daddy, thank for twick or tweeting” rolling over and closing her eyes. He kissed her cheek, “You’re welcome princess. Tomorrow we will eat your candy” smiling as he got up and tucked her in.


End file.
